


Necesidad.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Con lo tranquilo y normal que podía ser su pareja, que escondiera ese lado que una vez salía a la luz, no había nada ni nadie que detuviera su ímpetu y necesidad de complacerse.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Necesidad.

Un tenue gemido emergió de unos delgados labios, acompañado de un susurro apenas audible que nombraba al chico alguna vez normal y que en la actualidad poseía todos los talentos existentes. El aire le faltaba y las ganas de gritar se quedaban atrapadas en la garganta del albino. El acto íntimo y apasionado de su idilio había llegado a su apogeo, Nagito sólo podía concentrarse en las satisfactorias sensaciones que el castaño le otorgaba en cada constante movimiento, y en no perder la consciencia, si es que ya lo había hecho y se encontraban reviviendo los dulces recuerdos en brazos de su persona más amada.

El suertudo escuchó a Hinata jadear su nombre en su sensible oreja de forma extasiada y anhelada, él lo acercó más como si tuviera el temor de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante. Komaeda se estremeció ante la acción, aferrándose al moreno con fuerza; nunca lo dejaría, ignoraría el malestar que residía en sus caderas por la manera desesperada en la que era sostenido por Hajime, al mismo tiempo que eso le provocaba un intenso placer.

Y solo fueron suficientes algunos minutos para que apareciera el deleitante culminar.

La respiración de ambos era exhausta, Hajime ocultó su rostro en el pálido cuello del otro que estaba decorado con varias marcas rojizas, al igual que sus clavículas. Nagito se limitó a acariciar con suavidad y lentitud las hebras marrones de su novio. Suspiró con júbilo por los síntomas posteriores de su clímax que lo enloquecían y hacían latir emocionado a su corazón. El rubor en su rostro se acentuaba al percibir la calidez líquida que Hinata impregnó en su interior y la propia que salpicaba los abdómenes de los dos. No obstante, esa era la satisfacción que lo hundía y lo relajaba de tal modo que lo encandilaba y le hacía sentir completo.

Komaeda jamás pensó que el castaño tuviera esa faceta tan apasionada. Con lo tranquilo y normal que podía ser su pareja, que escondiera ese lado que una vez salía a la luz, no había nada ni nadie que detuviera su ímpetu y necesidad de complacerse.

De dominar.

Insaciable, feroz, seguro y demandante, con esas cualidades hacía que todo funcionara como mandara su voluntad, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia… Ese aspecto le recordaba bastante a Kamukura Izuru, el hecho de que Hinata lo tuviera también era una demostración de la nueva persona que eran al mezclarse.

Todo en Hajime ardía, desde dentro hasta afuera, concentrándose ese calor en sus ojos de distinto color; rojo y verde, reflejando determinación y deseo por él, que lo derretían como si fuera un helado expuesto al sol. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas al sentir que el otro salía de su cuerpo, soltó un pequeño quejido y fue besado en su frente.

— ¿Estás bien… Komaeda? ¿Fui más suave esta vez? —cuestionó Hinata, vergüenza y preocupación se emitieron en su voz. El moreno acarició con una mano los sedosos cabellos blancos de Komaeda hasta posarla en una de sus tersas mejillas.

El afortunado respondió con una sonrisa, besó los labios contrarios y con sus dedos deslizó algunos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado en la frente del otro.

—Sí, Hinata-kun. No te preocupes por eso —Nagito envolvió a su pareja con sus brazos y el gesto fue correspondido. El abrazo duro un par de minutos, luego de que el aludido se levantara para empezar a vestirse.

El de cabello blanco se avergonzó cuando vio la espalda de su pareja con numerosos rasguños esbozados, esperaba que no fueran dolorosos. Seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Hajime al ponerse su ropa, pensar que lucía bastante sensual no lo convertía en un pervertido, ¿verdad?

Se irguió lo suficiente para aún permanecer en la cama, no tenía ganas de levantarse, una confortable calidez lo rodeaba y se encontraba cómodo ahí. Miró uno de los espejos de la habitación y se sonrojó con su reflejo, su cabello era un gran desastre, parecía ir en contra de todas las leyes de la gravedad, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados de haber sido besado tantas veces y muchos chupetones en su piel tardarían en desvanecer… Hinata había sido más cariñoso de lo habitual.

Ladeando de un lado a otro la cabeza, queriendo ahuyentar esa clase de pensamientos y vergüenza que le provocaban. Bostezó suavemente y trató de levantarse… omitió la acción al sentir un punzante dolor que provenía de su cadera para abajo, volvió a sumergirse bajo las sábanas. Deseó que Hinata no preguntara nada y le permitiera estar en cama.

—Oye, ¿no vas a levantarte? El sol ya ha salido —al parecer, su anhelo no se cumplió, el castaño se sentó en el borde de la cama, comenzó a picotear sus mejillas con las intenciones de retirar la pereza del contrario. Komaeda le impidió continuar al tapar su rostro utilizando una almohada.

—Quiero dormir más…

—Recuerda que hoy todos comenzaríamos a decorar la isla por Navidad —mencionó Hajime, acomodándose cerca del albino.

Frustrado, Nagito mordió sus labios, era verdad. Sonia y Mahiru organizaron la actividad, nadie protestó, él se había emocionado demasiado con aquello. Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo, apenas podía moverse, ¿cómo le sería posible caminar sin dificultad? Ya no contaba con tanta suerte como antes, y Hinata era el culpable de su condición.

—Lo siento, pero no iré.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —ante las interrogantes, Komaeda valoró que lo más razonable era permanecer en silencio que el moreno se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría por sí mismo, solía ser demasiado perspicaz en algunas ocasiones. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Transcurrieron un par de minutos y el afortunado se resignó. No le explicaría la razón por completo, inclusive alguien como él no se sometería a algo tan vergonzoso.

—Me siento mal, pero puedes ir con lo demás —contestó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras cuando Hinata arrojó lejos la almohada con la que se ocultaba y recibir una lluvia de preguntas llenas de preocupación. Con rapidez, lo calló colocando dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios—. Sólo quiero descansar.

— ¿Estás seguro? —sabiendo que no sería suficiente las palabras, le sonrió transmitiéndole calma y lo abrazó. Sus suaves hebras blancas provocaron cosquillas en la mejilla de Hinata, haciéndole reír brevemente.

—Estoy bien, puedes ir.

Teniéndole más fe y confianza a Nagito, asintió y se alejó con lentitud. Se inclinó para besar sus labios por última vez y se levantó, una sonrisa decoraba su faz,

—Entonces, vendré después a darte tu desayuno.

—Claro, nos vemos luego—cerró los ojos, escuchando los pasos de Hinata poco a poco más lejanos, y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. El silencio se cernió en la habitación.

Suspiró aliviado al tener un rato sin estar siendo sofocado por los besos y caricias de su novio, no es que se quejara, si no que unos instantes de calma no eran tan malos. Además, ¿a quién engañaba? A pesar de que terminara adolorido, no se arrepentía, valía completamente la pena

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, el smut es lo que más vende. Así que si te atrae esto, dale la oportunidad a ver los demás one-shots quq/


End file.
